peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
最近更改 新闻动�? L A T E S T ~ N E W S Peace Elements from 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 What are Peace Elements? That's what we can BE. Elements of Peace. To be Peaceful. Bring it with you, find it here, pass it on * 'Stone Soup' recipes for peace, explaining the importance of water * Warm welcome to new Peace Occupants Lisbeth and Raymond * In accordance with the Sufi maxim: 'Seek Knowledge as far as China' -ts- begins wiki translation into Chinese for the Chinese New Year Celebrations (in preparation) * Click Events to find out what is happening COMING SOON 新闻动�? Pre-Retreat activities Peace Candle Vigil * peace info email to your group telling about the Peace Wiki Retreat Events every day of the retreat (in preparation) : * Themed CurlChat * Nasrudin jokes * Dreams ~ the intensity and power of dreams will be increased during the retreat * Reiki empowerments ~ are you a Master or beyond - add empowerments here * Sounds of Peace ~ Voice messages, music, midi, mp3, vogg orbis, links, poetry recital, jokes * Peace Quotes * Peace penguins The Astral dolphins have insisted Tux Linux is invited Welcome One and All OK I AM HERE - What do I do? 帮助 What is this? How to edit pages 编辑 * You are using a wiki - a web page you can add to from your web browser (Internet Explorer, Opera, FireFox etc) * Wiki is from the Hawaian language; "Wiki-wiki" meaning Quick * Editing pages is very easy on large pages they are split into sections and the word edit appears * The page changes and a edit window is presented * In the edit window you can add words and some codes to FORMAT the words * When you have finished edting, you wiil see at the base of the window buttons to "show preview" and "save page" * When you save the page it becomes available to everyone else on the internet If you wish to have a go - click on our Guest Book and leave your comments by clicking on "Edit" ::BE BOLD - press edit and just type in text and save - someone will clean it up also we can roll back - so whatever you do is OK ;-) Consider this to be a Communal Sandbox ... play. See the help page at being developed by -ts- We have added a few other HTML examples to the Help page and will continue to add more as we find what works. What? You think we are experts? Think again - we learn by playing . . . Three tilde marks ~~~ (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in - when you log in once, ask the page to remember . . .) * Tech Tips -- Need help? Click here * Technical support from the HolyGeeks * Blogging * Wikis * Tech communication skills ---- "One day my mind stuttered and then froze. And suddenly the reality it had created completely shattered. I no longer knew anything, but now everything made sense." Carla Ansantina # Add comments ~ also suggestions and advice 用户贡献 # Add poetry ~ many thanks for the poems from our Peace Poets. # Add teachings ~ genuine wisdom coming soon 用户贡献 # Add your name/page to our Occupants list. # Tell your story ~ tell us about your Peace # Become a Peace contact ~ how are you willing to pass on the Peace? # Peace Practices What makes you at peace? # Pick up a Freeflow gift of Peace �?�助本站 # Prayer request page Coming soon . . . Need help - we have some of the most powerful puja practitioners and healers available . . . # Add photos More photos and images being created . . . # Upload pics # Peace links Wikis, Blogs and web site links - add your favourite piece of PEACE # Pick up a Freeflow gift of Peace �?�助本站 # A preparatory pre-retreat release of ALMS 1.1 SE is available # Peaceful postcard sending from Gill Eardley # Preparatory Reading List - Instructions on book burning also provided # Join Curlchat # The "how to" and links for setting up CurlChat and/or Yahoo Chats. # Chistiya Dervishes for Peace links Need a way out? Try the Christmas escape pod ---- to see the Heron animated, refresh your browser. and finally . . . now don't forget . . . click here to get your free poem composed for new arrivals Gung Hay Fat Choy! Happy Year of the Rooster! Feb 9, 2005 (4702)